1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of dialkyl peroxides such as ditertiary butyl peroxide by the reaction of an alcohol such as tertiary butyl alcohol and/or an olefin such as isobutylene with hydrogen peroxide in the presence of an inorganic heteropoly and/or isopoly acid catalyst.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The preparation of dialkyl peroxides by the reaction of hydrogen peroxide with tertiary butanol and sulfuric acid is known. See Milas, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., Vol. 68, pages 205-208 (1946). Ditertiary amyl peroxide was similarly prepared. See Milas, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., Vol. 68, pages 643-644 (1946).
French Patent 1,555,308 shows the production of ditertiary butyl peroxide by the reaction of hydrogen peroxide with isobutylene in the presence of sulfuric acid.
The preparation of dialkyl peroxides by the reaction of an alcohol such as tertiary butyl alcohol (TBA) with an organic hydroperoxide such as tertiary butyl hydroperoxide (TBHP) is known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,403,771, 2,403,758, 2,862,073, 3,626,014 and the like. The preparation of dialkyl peroxides by the reaction of an olefin such a 2-methylbut-2-ene with an organic hydroperoxide such as TBHP is also known. See Davies, et al., J. Chem. Sec., page 2,200, (1954).
In such prior processes, catalysts such as sulfuric acid, sulfonic acid resins and the like have been employed. The use of such catalysts has a number of disadvantages including the corrosion and safety hazards associated with the use of sulfuric acid, catalyst deactivation and deterioration associated with the use of catalyst resins and the like. Canadian Patent 839,312, for example, shows the production of ditertiary butyl peroxide by the reaction of TBA with TBHP suing a sulfonic acid resin with the requirement that water be azeotropically removed.
The preparation of organic hydroperoxides by reaction of an alcohol such as TBA with hydrogen peroxide using an inorganic heteropoly acid is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,456.